Nah, she didn't
by Hinny.Always.HP
Summary: This story is about James Potter and Lily Evans and how they find love. It's just some fluff about Jily!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been really busy lately and I needed to take a break from my other fanfic. I will continue the other one but probably later. I hope ya'll are ready for some Jily fluff!**

* * *

'Honestly, Potter! Can't you just keep your mouth closed, for once?!'

'I was just messing around, Evans. Relax!'

'She's got a point though, Prongs. Some people just want to study, in silence!'

'But Moony...!'

'Prongs, shut up!'

'Why the foul language, Moony?'

'Oh great, Black has joined us.'

'The more the merrier, Evans!'

'I think it'd be best if you went to the library, Lily. I doubt that you're going to win this battle.' Remus said sadly.

'Ugh! I hate you Potter! And you too Black!' Lily sighed 'You're gonna regret this!'

'Oh well, now I'm scared!' James mocked 'You're not gonna get your boyfriend, Snivellus, to duel me, right?! 'Cause we both know he wouldn't stand a chance against the four of us!'

'Don't drag me into this, Prongs!' Remus said.

'Severus isn't my boyfriend!' Lily said, her face turning red.

'Snivellus!'

'Severus!'

'Snivellus!'

'Merlin, James! His name is Severus. Se-ve-rus!' Lily said angrily as she walked away.

'Padfoot, did you hear that! I'm on first-name terms with Evans!' James said.

'Lily.' Remus said without looking up from his homework. 'Her name is Lily!' Remus sighed. 'Do you really think this is the way to win over her heart, Prongs?!' He asked politely.

'It's called "hard to get" ' said James 'Girls like it, Moony!' He said with a wink.

'I don't think this girl likes that.' Remus said softly.

'And what do you know about girls?'

'Well thanks, Prongs!'

'I'm sorry Moony, you know I didn't mean it like that!'

'You know, James, sometimes you should just shut up. Lily's right in that. You have no filter, and sometimes that's a little hard for me, your friend. And i suppose for Lily too.' Remus sighed 'If you really fancy her as much as you say you do, you should try and think about what you're gonna say before you say it.' And with that Remus walked out the common room, just like Lily had done, minutes before.

* * *

'Lily, hold on!' Remus yelled. 'Lily!'

'Sorry Remus, I didn't hear you. Lost in thoughts, you know.' Lily chuckled.

'That's okay. I just wanted to apologise for James' behaviour,'

'You don't have to, Remus, you're not him! And it's not that big a deal, he just annoys me, that's all.'

'Yes, James tends to do that.' Remus smiled.

'Can I ask you a question?' Lily said carefully.

'Of course, Lily!' Remus said unsure. _What if Lily knew about him?_

'How do you put up with Potter and Black? And what's with the nicknames?'

'Euhmm..'

'Sorry,' Lily said guilty 'I shouldn't have asked! I suppose it's something personal.'

'No, it's fine. It's just kind of complicated' Remus said with a soft smile.

'Putting up with Potter and Black or the thing with the nicknames?'

'Both, I guess!' Remus chuckled 'The thing is, James and Sirius can be a bit much. But they're also my friends, and yes they do stupid things sometimes, but that's what makes them...Them, right?!'

'I suppose so.' Lily said not entirely convinced yet.

'And about the nicknames, that's just another stupid thing James came up with.' Remus said awkwardly. Remus hated lying to Lily. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. And as much as Remus wanted to tell Lily, he couldn't. It was hard enough telling his friends. He couldn't even imagine Lily's reaction if she found out. If she _ever_ found out. He was afraid she would hate him, call him a monster and never talk to him again. He was afraid he'd lose a friend. He was afraid to lose Lily. _Someday_, he thought to himself, _someday I'll tell her, and she will understand._ Well at least he hoped she would.

'Oh okay.' Lily said 'Well, I'm gonna go to the library. Care to join me?'

'Yeah!'

'And please, Remus, never apologise for Potter or Black again! If they were old enough, they'd know to do that themselves! Let's just hope they aren't fully grown up yet!' Lily giggled as she and Remus walked towards the library.

It was almost entirely empty except for three Ravenclaws, one Huflepuff and a Slytherin. Madam Pince was at her usual tesk, reading a book about Merlin, the wizard, volume IV. The three Ravenclaws were collecting books, the stack of books levitated in the air. The Hufflepuff had fallen asleep atop of his books, he snored a little.At the far end of the last table sat a Slytherin boy, with long, greasy black hair, a hooked nose and a sallow face.Lily walked towards the boy and Remus followed.

'Hi, Sev!' Lily said to the boy.

The boy, Severus, looked up from his homework to see the redheaded girl with beautiful green eyes and the tall boy with the scars across his face and arms standing next to him.He had known the girl for a couple of years now, they were very close. The boy was he friend, he was also a friend of Potter and Black's, who often bullied him.Severus had discovered earlier this year that he didn't just like Lily as a friend. For he was old enough, now, to understand _love_. But he was afraid to tell her, because he knew she didn't feel the same about him. _Someday_, he thought to himself, _someday I'll tell her._

'Hello, Lily.' he said nervously.

'Transfiguration?' Remus said, pointing to Severus' homework.

'What? Oh yes.' Severus said relieved. For Potter had once tried to transfigure him but, fortunately for Severus, he was stopped by Slughorn.

'Need some help?' Lily asked.

'Please!' Severus sighed 'I'm not as good at Transfiguration as I am at potions.'

'Let us help you, then!' Lily said with a smile.

Severus couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lily was whilst focused. Her long red hair got in the way as she bent over her books, Severus had to keep himself from hooking it behind her ear. Everything she did, she did with elegance, like dipping her quill in ink, making a bun and then sticking her wand in it so it stayed up. And Severus often found himself lost in looking at her graceful movements. He noted the way she walked, the way she talked, the way her hand shot up in the air in class whenever she knew the answer. He got lost in her green eyes, shining so bright in the beam of moonlight that fell on her face through the library window, and, and,...

'...and that's basically what they mean to say here, the use of words is just a bit weird. Get it?!' Lily said, bringing him back to reality.

'Wait, what?' Severus said confused, which made Lily chuckle. _Even her laugh is beautiful!_

'It's getting late, Sev. We should get back before curfew!' Lily said to the confused boy.

'Oh, yes. Of course! Thank you,' Severus said as he quickly placed his books in his bag 'for helping me.'

'That's okay. Good night!' the girl smiled.

'Bye.' Remus said as he and Lily walked out the library, again noting how she walked.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer but I promised you guys on my Instagram (If you aren't following me yet, it's hinny.always on Instagram!) that I'd publish the first chapter today and I think this is a good place to end the first chapter. I feel like I may have made Severus a little too obsessive but maybe I'm only thinking that cuz this is my creation of him and I am always commenting on everything I do! =)**

** I hope you liked the first chapter, please let me know!**

**Another A/N: Sorry for the self promo! ;-)**

**And Another A/N: I dedicate this story to my Friend, C. ( storyinaesthetic on Instagram) I LOVE YOU HONEY!**


	2. Chapter 2

'How was the liiiiiiiiiiiiibrary?!' Sirius asked as James giggled.

'Better than anywhere with the two of you!' Lily said before she went to her dorm.

'Sirius, please! I don't want to sit here all night! We should really finish our homework, preferably before midnight.' James said tiredly.

'But Prongs, we can't do it without Moony!'

'We can, we just have to try again! It isn't impossible without him. Wormtail, tell Padfoot that we can do it without Moony!'

'Yeah, euhm, Siri-Padfoot, we're smart too! We can do this.' Peter said, not entirely convinced himself.

'See, Padfoot! Even Wormtail agrees!' James said confidently.

'That's only because you told him to do so!' Sirius said astonished.

'Yes but he could have said "Why" or "I'm not doing that!"' James laughed.

'But I truly agree with James, euhm, Prongs! We can do our homework ourselves.' Peter said, still not sounding entirely convinced.

James has just introduced the whole nickname thing and Peter was still adjusting to calling his friends something else than he was used to.

After James, Sirius and Remus were done laughing Remus said: 'Of course you do, Wormtail!'

* * *

'Merlin, I can't wait to be captain!'

'Who says you're gonna be captain, Prongs?! I'm just as good as you!'

'I'm better looking, Padfoot!'

'Says who, Evans?!' Sirius laughed.

'Yes!'

'No way!'

'She did!'

'She would never!'

'That's true, James! Lily'd never say that. Not until you stop acting like a child! She thinks you're a spoiled brat, nothing more!' Remus said gravely.

That got James to stop talking.

'Did she say that?' James asked aghast.

'She did, in a way. I mean, those weren't her exact words, because that's just not her to say something like that about a person, not even you. But I believe that was what she meant when we spoke.' Remus said carefully.

And without saying another word, James walked out of the common room.

All night long, James though about what Remus had told him.

James liked Lily, he fancied her, but she was also very friendly, to others, James wanted to be her friend. He wanted to show Lily that he was a decent lad, that he could be nice and friendly. And that he didn't care that she was a Muggle, he didn't care about everything the Slytherins said about her, he only cared about her, her beautiful personality. He couldn't stop watching her, with her bright red hair, often up in a bun, but whenever her hair was down she looked even more beautiful. James has told his father that there was this girl he fancied, he didn't tell him her name or the fact that her parents weren't wizards for James was afraid what his father would say, but him father had told him, that he should always follow his heart. That he should do everything to prove that he was worthy of her heart. James often dreamed of those emerald eyes, meeting his as she turned around, he dreamed of her hair, flowing in the wind. He dreamed of feeling her lips on his, his hands around her small waist, her hands in his hair or on his back.

James had of course dated several girls, but he never felt the way he felt with them when he'd look at Lily Evans. He knew, that she was the one for him and that he would fight to call her his own. He'd never stop loving her, that he knew too. This girl was special, this girl was beautiful, this girl, was the one he wanted to someday marry, no matter how long it would take.

He often found himself getting lost in class from staring at her, watching her, appreciation her way of doing things, appreciating her.

* * *

'What are you doing here? Coming to destroy my library again?!'

'As a matter of fact, madam Pince, I am here to study!' James said sincerely.

'Nice try, Potter!' Pince said 'Leave.'

'Honestly, ma'am, I am here to study! Nothing more, please give me a chance! I promise you!'

'All right, you get one chance, do not waste it!'

James smiled 'Thank you!'

'But,' the woman said 'you will sit next to miss Evans, and if she notices you misbehaving, she may send you out of the library!' 'Is that all right with you, miss Evans?' She said as she turned around to the girl behind her.

'Of course it is ma'am.' Lily said mischievously.

'You're already enjoying this, aren't you, Evans?!' James asked after madam Pince left.

Lily didn't answer but smiled and went back to her homework.

'Oh, sorry, we're in a library, I shouldn't talk.' James said thoughtfully.

'Did I just hear you say "sorry", Potter?!' Lily smiled.

James nodded, afraid to say anything.

Lily smiled again, maybe James was growing up! Good!

'Psst, Evans. PSSSSST. Could you maybe, I don't know, euhm...'

'...do you mean, help?!' Lily smirked.

'Yeah,' James whispered shyly 'I'm not that good at potions. See, Slughorn likes you because you're good at potions, and he likes me too, no idea why, but he does, and I'd like to keep it that way! Normally I'd ask Remus' help but he's busy tonight. So..'

'It's alright, you don't have to explain. I'll help you!'

'Thanks!' James said surprised, he didn't think Lily would actually help him.

* * *

'So you just have to add a little more of this powder to fix it.'

'I see, thanks Evans!'

'No problem! Do you need help with anything else?'

'Well actually-'

'Yes...'

'I was just curious, you know, like one often is and... I wondered, is there a potion, or maybe a spell, that can make a person transfigure into an animal?!'

'Temporarily or permanently?'

'Temporarily.'

'Well, let me think...' Lily said as she stood up to browse the library. 'I mean, the only thing I could think of is if one becomes an Animagus.'

'A what?!'

'An Animagus!'

James shook his head as Lily grabbed a book, opened it and started reading.

'An Animagus, plural Animagi, is a _witch or wizard _who can transform themselves into an animal and back again at will. It is a learned skill, unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus. An Animagus registration exists to keep track of those that have learned this skill.' Lily closed the book again. 'Don't you remember? McGonagall taught is about it two years ago. She is one herself!'

'Oh yes, I didn't pay much attention in Transfiguration that year...'

'Anyway, if one wants to become an animal and change back into a human at will, this is the way!' Lily said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

'And how exactly could one become an Animagus?' James asked.

'I believe there is a potion you have to make, but it's rather complicated and I suspect it would take several months to brew!'

'Is this potion in a book somewhere?'

'Yes, oh Merin where is it?' Lily said as she started browsing the library again.

'Here it is!' Lily yelled after a while.

'SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH! Silence in my library, please!' Madam Pince said sternly from across the big room.

'Sorry!' Lily giggled.

James appreciated her smile, normally he'd only see an annoyed face from her.

_"Maybe I should stop annoying her, so I can see her smile more often" _James thought.

Fortunately for James, Lily didn't see him blush as he looked at her.

_"She is really pretty" _James thought again.

'James! Hello? This is the book you asked about.' Lily said, bringing him back to reality.

'Yes, thank you.' James said as he took the heavy book from Lily. 'I should go! Thank you, again, for helping me!' James was getting weak in the knees, he needed to get out of the library soon because he didn't want Lily to know how beautiful she was, he didn't want her to know what he was thinking, to know that he had been dreaming about her, about kissing her soft lips and running his hands through her long red hair and those eyes, MERLIN, those damned eyes! He was gonna break at any second. So he grabbed his homework, ran to Madam Pince and ran out of the library soon after.

'No problem.' Lily whispered to herself when James was gone.

'Did my eyes deceive me, or did Mr Potter just _actually_ borrowed a book?!' Madam Pince said, appearing next to Lily.

'No.' she said 'I think he just, I don't know, I think he _actually_ is interested in something other than Quidditch for once!'

'Mmhm'

'I should go too!' Lily said before she walked out of the library.


End file.
